falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Nonambar News: FCRP ditch delusional Van Rompuy as Rudd reigns supreme.
Rudd reigns supreme as UKIP secure election victory. In what has been a heated election period we can finally announce that the results are in and the parliament is looking set. With voters voicing their beliefs on issues across the spectrum from state independence to the dreaded minimum wage cuts some parties are promising. Despite polling high the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties came in at 24%, just 2% lower than under the Merkel Administration suggesting the big UKIP support polls were predicting, and the big UKIP blow out like its political opponents were suggesting simply didn’t emerge. The United Koalition remains the largest party in the Falleen Government and could be poised to form another government under the more radical Amber Rudd. Despite small gains the Socialist Party did not manage to pull themselves over the line to become the largest party in Corrintrin suggesting their manifesto of big government spending did not appeal to many outside their normal voting base. It is worth noting that should the Socialist Party continue with such growth in their next election they will become the biggest party marking the first time since 561AER that a left wing party has been the strongest. Overall, it appears that the strongest performers were the FCRP and PRM securing large increases to their vote share, both breaking the 10% mark suggesting they could be new big players in mainstream Falleen politics. FCRP ready to ditch delusional Van Rompuy. After a spectacular failure in the recent Falleen election Herman Van Rompuy, the leader of the FCRP, faces a leadership contest from big influences from within the party's rank. Contesting his second election Mr Van Rompuy proclaimed and campaigned as if the FCRP intended to win and win big, attacking their largest rival the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties. Their attempts to seize the day and become the largest party have been dashed with a strong UKIP turnout and morale is rumoured to be left in tatters. Several main party aides have suggested that if Mr Van Rompuy is unable to provide the party with legitimacy by ensuring its place in a coalition he will be ousted by other party members. Party members claiming that James Brokenshire and Keir Starmer have already assembled teams in the wake of Van Rompuy’s failure to shine bright enough. Although the FCRP gained in the recent elections voters were unwilling to create a FCRP administration - many claiming that its brutal policies were the primary reasons. We approached voters across the Empire who claimed lowering the minimum wage and the general extreme views of the FCRP simply turned them off. One man in Balbarno stated this: ‘The FCRP simply wanted to reduce the wages of all hard working people across the Falleen Empire to provide big business with a boost. They claimed that they wanted working people to be rewarded, but in reality they simply made it harder to ever work towards anything.’ Another woman in Veldunium claimed this: ‘I wouldn’t vote for that bas***d if you paid me, he wants to deny democracy with his arbitrary rules. Instead I vote for Willy Brandt’ Whilst it remains unclear if Mr Van Rompuy will survive the night after the knives have appeared at his back, what is certain is that it might be a while before the FCRP can offer any opposition to an incumbent government. Category:The Imperial Constitution